


Came And Stayed

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 122. Perhaps letting Justin go back to Daphne at his prom wasn't exactly the best way to end the night.





	Came And Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**A/N:** I wasn't exactly sure why Justin went back to the prom at the almost-end of 122, but I just assumed it was because he wanted to go be with Daphne. Or something.

* * *

"Later, later."

 

Brian grinned as he opened his door, looking behind him to watch Justin walking away with the scarf.

 

Brian sighed, perhaps letting Justin go back to Daphne at his prom wasn't exactly the _best_ way to end the night.

 

"Justin!" Brian called out, smiling as Justin gave one of his trademark "Sunshine" smiles, "Come here."

 

Justin's smile widened and he came walking back towards Brian's Jeep. Although it was more like dancing, but that was fine with Brian, because he was kind of dancing his way over to Justin too.

 

"Yes," Justin sighed, almost throwing himself into Brian's arms.

 

"I don't think Daphne'll mind so much if you come home with me instead of you going... Wherever," Brian all but moaned out.

 

Justin grinned and gave a thoughtful look, like he was trying to decide if it was a good idea or not. Even though it was _so_ obvious that the answer was that Daphne wouldn't mind.

 

"Well," Justin said, biting his lip, "I don't think she'd mind so much. In fact, she'd probably tell me to tape the whole thing."

 

Brian raised his eyebrows deviously at that, "You know, I've been meaning to upgrade my camera..."

 

Justin was already making his way to the passengers side of the car door, "Well, what are you waiting for, _Brian?_ At your age..."

 

Brian was already in the driver's seat.

 

"You know, I've always heard that ice cream..."

 

The rest faded off as Brian turned on the Jeep and made his way to the loft, with Justin, of course.

 

Tragically, Chris Hobbs was killed, run over by a Jeep, they found out the next morning. Brian raised an eyebrow to this. Until Justin grabbed the newspaper from his hands, tossed it away, and then they proceeded to fuck. (With the video camera turned on, of course.)

 

Everyone was a bit puzzled as to why Chris Hobbs had a baseball bat in his hands as he was run over, or whenever they found out he had been run over.

 

But oh, well, Daphne didn't really give a fuck. She just grinned and popped in the tape Justin had given her as a 'Sorry I didn't stay out with you for the rest of the night at the prom' apology-gift, sort of thing.

 

Her grin widened as a _definitely_ naked Brian appeared on the screen, and her mouth widened (and drooled) as Brian said, "Aren't you glad you came and you stayed?"

 

From off of the camera you could hear some one say, "Oh, come on Brian, just fuck me."

 

She'd have to thank Justin later, right now she was just going to watch-

 

"Eee!" Daphne squealed as Brian and Justin started making out, "This is like, _so_ hot."


End file.
